


烈焰之歌

by Lomaksarne



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A song of power solves everything, And Maglor was proficient in that, Anyway it wasn't that bad, Brother/Brother Incest, However that couldn't change the bad end, I'll love Nelyo and Kano till my dying days, M/M, Maglor seemed to be the gentlest one of Feanorian but actually the craziest, Ocean rise elf Lords fall next to Makalaure they all look normal, major character mad
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomaksarne/pseuds/Lomaksarne
Summary: “我歌唱火焰，我即是火焰。”第一纪元的故事+私设+大量个人理解
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë
Kudos: 9





	烈焰之歌

**Author's Note:**

> 奈雅-Nelyo/迈提莫-Maitimo/迈兹洛斯-Maedhros  
> 卡纳芬威-Kanafinwe/玛卡劳瑞-Makalaure/玛格洛尔-Maglor  
> 提耶科莫-Tyelkormo  
> 卡尼斯提-Carnistir  
> 皮特雅芬威-Pityafinwe

**1**

我是作为一首歌出生的。

在双圣树的光芒洒入眼瞳之前，我已能感到世界的脉动撞击着耳膜；在发出第一嗓哭喊之前，我已能听见自身和周围空间中流淌的音乐，鲜血的奔涌是主旋律，瞳仁的收缩是装饰音，数颗强健的心脏则将鼓点敲得摄人心魄。

然后我开口，与阿尔达的乐章融为一体。

我不知道那段时间持续了多久，因为对那时的“我”而言，既没有“我”，也没有“时间”；那些概念全都溶解在了音乐的洪流中，在整个世界的恢弘乐章面前，它们毫无意义。“我”弹奏着天空，天幕的颜色决定了乐章的调式；云朵是休止符，每只飞鸟都是不同的半音，风儿提醒着渐强或渐弱；“我”看不见他人，听不懂他们说话的声音，因为对“我”而言那些全都是跳动的音符；脚下绵延的大地、远方逶迤的群山谱写出或稳重或灵巧的和弦，在大地的最深处，则流淌着呼吸般的背景音，一刻不停、极其壮丽，却又无法理解。

——但理解与否真的重要吗？在音乐之中，“我”就是世界本身；完全地敞开，没有隔阂，更没有孤独。

在歌唱着的万事万物之中，“我”最爱的是火。那无形的形体中，泼洒着扑面而来的热情；它的跳跃变化无穷、毫无规律，却又蕴含着最疯狂、最动人的旋律；它每时每刻都在将其他音符吞吃入腹，却也在毁灭中创造出全新的乐章。有时，“我”愿意令其他所有声音停止，仅倾听火焰的独奏。后来兄长告诉我，那时的我——当然，指的是作为精灵个体的“玛卡劳瑞”——常常独自坐在壁炉前盯着火焰，一看就是一整天。

然后，在某个日子里，当“玛卡劳瑞”像往常一样面对着火焰陷入迷雾般的沉思时，一个声音闯进了“我”的世界。

“别碰火，会弄伤你的。”

既像被抽离又像被投入，既像被剥夺又像被赠予，那一瞬间，“我”被有生以来第一句可以理解的话语震成了碎片，每个音符间的连接刹那间断裂又开始重新整合。一直以来“我”身处的世界从某一点开始坍塌，“现实”自裂缝中蜂拥而入。我——“玛卡劳瑞”——首先看见了自己伸向火焰的手，然后是轻柔地抓住我手臂的大手；我在懵懂中转过脸，一头火焰般的红发映入眼帘，那片红色伴着跳动的光影流动如歌；我眨了眨眼，意识到正望着我的是一双铁灰色的眼睛，那是“他人”的眼睛，在那双眼中，我第一次见到了自己的模样。

对我而言，那是时间的起点。

**2**

提力安城的建造也有其内在的韵律，年少时的我尤其享受和迈提莫一起在提力安城中游玩。

当然了，我那被称为“俊美的”兄长无论走到哪里，都少不了女孩子们的簇拥；而我总是被冷落在一旁。偶尔有几道好奇的目光投向我，却又立刻带着敬畏与恐惧移开。我知道提力安的人们在私底下是怎么喊我的——“快活又古怪的音乐家”、“傲慢的天才”，民间甚至传说费雅纳罗的次子不是埃尔达而是大乐章的碎片，所以他听不懂语言，只能和家人用竖琴交流……

也许是我流露出的失落过于明显了，傍晚回程时，我的兄长策马靠过来，低声说：“抱歉，玛卡劳瑞。我不是故意害你被晾在一边的。”

我凝视着他打着卷儿的红发——在晚霞照耀之下，他流光溢彩的头发随着颠簸微微颤动着，像最旺盛的火苗一样美，简直能让人在其中听到一首崭新的交响乐。我伸手捞起他红发的一缕，笑着摇了摇头：“迈提莫，你用不着道歉，我不高兴不是因为这个。”

“那是为什么？”

“她们想把你变成她们的人。但是我不允许，迈提莫，你是我的。”

我的兄长失声大笑：“别这样说，玛卡劳瑞！我就算和她们中的某位结婚，也不会变成‘她的人’的。每个埃尔达都是自由的，你与我都是。”

“不，”我固执地说，“至少我是你的，我作为‘玛卡劳瑞’的生命是你给的。你对我而言是存在的起始，是灵魂之火的燃料，是缪斯……你知道吗，我写给跨年庆典的音乐剧快要完成了，我打算在乐谱的扉页写上你的名字。我永远是——”

迈提莫猛地抓住我的肩膀，直视进我的眼睛。他目光中的认真让我忍不住颤抖了一下。

“卡纳芬威，”他严肃地喊我的父名，“我的家人，我亲爱的弟弟——即便你有这些身份，但永远记住，你应当是一个独立的埃尔达。你在音乐上的造诣超出任何人，你的灵魂之火不需依托他人也能熊熊燃烧，没有人能否认你做出的、独一无二的贡献。也许，你会比我们所有人走得更久、更远……你不是任何人的附属，你也不该让自己有这样的想法。”

我们对视良久。虽然我和音乐世界间早已没有了幼时那种联系，但我抚摸着他的头发时，仍能感觉到音韵在指尖燃烧着，乐声一路奔流至心脏。我突然陷入了一股无能为力的愤怒中：在那个音符组成的世界中不存在任何障碍，可面对现实，即便埃尔达能直接用思维对话，个体间理解的高墙仍然牢不可破……

“但你不是‘任何人’。”我说。

迈提莫笑了起来；我突然发现，刚才那句话好像又是被我唱出来的。我的兄长俯身过来抱住了我，在我耳边说：“快点长大吧，玛卡劳瑞。”

我把脸埋进他的头发里。真好，兄长的火从来不会把我烫伤。

**3**

我站在船尾，注视着远方渐渐隐没在雾气中的火焰。身后传来了脚步声，无需用眼睛看，我就能听出走过来的是我的兄长。

“又在看火，玛卡劳瑞？”迈提莫的声音有些沙哑，他自从和父亲争吵后似乎还没有喝过水，“火焰在唱什么歌？”

我没有回头。“挽歌。”

沉默横亘在我们之间；迈提莫走到了我身边，和我一起目送天边那片血红。

过了一会儿，他开口问我：“你还记得你听到我说的第一句话是什么吗？”

我当然记得。“别碰火。”我毫不犹豫地说，随即意识到那是兄长对我的告诫；在我举起烧船的火把之时，他曾用眼神劝我别去，但我最终做出了和父亲一样的选择。

“除了我之外，你是我们家最大的了，玛卡劳瑞，我不希望你给弟弟们做出不正确的示范。”

他转脸逼视着我，而我花了片刻时间来思考如何回答。最后我说：“我跟你讲过，我小时候可以听到地底下的呼吸声——当然‘呼吸’只是个比喻——你记得吗？”

“所以？”他紧盯着我的眼睛。

“我最近又听到它了。第一次是在我们立誓的时候，第二次是在阿拉曼，上一次就是父亲下令烧船之时……虽然那声音的内容依旧非常晦涩，与我听过的任何音乐都不同，但我渐渐可以理解它的存在了。”我深吸了一口气，“迈提莫，那是大乐章。我不是要为自己犯下的错误开脱，而只是想说……在那一刻，在与‘命运’的联结之中，作为个体的我们是无力的。”

遥远的火光终于被黑夜吞没了，船尾也没有点灯，迈提莫的面庞埋在阴影里，但我仍能看见他铁灰色的眼睛在闪闪发亮。他的表情非常复杂，混杂着愤怒、骄傲与不甘，我注意到他握紧了拳。

“命运？”他低声说，“那就是我们要对抗的一切……我们谱写的歌，将比大乐章更宏大，我们将用自己的手打破那份裁决，在前方找到欢乐和自由。玛卡劳瑞，下次再听到那歌的时候，嘲笑它！等我们夺回失去的一切，还得由你来唱响凯歌。”

**4**

“我们失去了一切……”

身后有人颤抖着说。随即我听到四弟的呵斥，此刻我们中最高傲的一位的说话声也变得嘶哑：“站起来，皮特雅芬威！”

北方干燥的风像刀刃般刮着我的脸，在我耳边奏着充斥不和谐音的乐曲。音乐吵得我几乎无法思考，脑中只是一遍又一遍地重复着逼至面前的事实：

我们失去了父亲和兄长。

旋律如同暴风般轰响，席卷过浑身的骨骼，我快要控制不住我的音乐了。我头痛欲裂，几乎听不清身边提耶科莫焦急的声音：“玛卡劳瑞！我们现在怎么办？！”

是的，现在我是他们的领袖了，我不能放任自己被旋律淹没……一片模糊的红云在眼前晃动，但我知道即便伸出手去也抓不住任何东西。我的火，我的缪斯，我的迈提莫不在这里，还有什么音乐可言？在迈提莫回来之前，我必须用自己的火焰为族人照亮前路。

不知过了多久，我意识到四周已经一片寂静。人生中第一次，我让我的音乐停止了。在二十多个太阳年后的那晚之前，它再也不曾响起。

我环顾四周；弟弟们都沉默地注视着我。八芒星旗在头顶上猎猎作响，脚下是弥漫着硝烟味的灰色大地，目光尽头蛰伏着敌人所在的群山。

我直起背脊，深呼吸。

“回营，”我说，“修整好军队，再从长计议。”

**5**

“玛卡劳瑞……玛卡劳瑞……”

不知从何处传来的声音撕开意识一角，像要拉我离开这片昏沉的黑暗。这是哪里？我环顾四周，闪烁着诡谲光芒的黑色石柱、浸润鲜血的地板，还有四面八方令人作呕的鬼火……我想站起身，四肢却被铁链牢牢绑缚，疼痛从手腕脚腕源源不断传来……有人在靠近，我看见他火焰般燃烧的眼睛，五只眼睛都在望着我……不，那三只不是眼睛，那是……

漆黑的巨手抓住我的头发，拉扯、拉扯，我用眼角余光瞥见了那缕干枯的铁锈色，它原先是火红的……有人在惨叫，声音冲出我的喉咙却不属于我，这是哪里……这是哪里？

“玛卡劳瑞！醒醒！”

我用尽气力抓住从上方伸来的手，那遥远的声音拉着我上升，我低下头却看见那个“我”仍在原地……扭曲的、瘦骨嶙峋的、皮开肉绽的身躯，黑色的手掰着那人的下巴抬起，于是我对上了那双空洞的铁灰色眼眸……

“卡纳芬威！！”

我骤然睁开眼，眼前一片鲜血般的红。

幻觉中的痛苦仍未褪去，我剧烈地喘息着，意识到自己还在议事厅的椅子上，四弟蹲在旁边抓着我的肩膀，正一遍遍喊我的名字。房间四壁的壁炉中，火势已经大到恐怖的地步，火焰冲出炉膛蹿到近一人高，给整个议事厅镀上了一层惊心动魄的血红。

还没等我从一片混乱中理出头绪，卡尼斯提的嗓音又在耳边响起，他又惊又怒：“卡纳芬威，做点什么！这会把其他人引过来的！快把火灭掉！”

……这火是我弄的？我愣了一下，随即摇摇头。控制自然元素是音乐家玛卡劳瑞才能做的事。诺多的摄政王卡纳芬威不会唱歌。

在烈焰噬咬柴火的声响中，我们一动不动地注视着肆虐的火烧尽燃料，随即缓缓黯去。幸好，门外并未传来他人的声音。卡尼斯提的手指扣得我肩膀生疼，但我并未出声，而是借着那疼痛逼令自己清醒。我想起这里是米斯林要塞最人迹罕至的厅堂之一，我带卡尼斯提来此是为了讨论其他几位弟弟的动向——近来提耶科莫的权势水涨船高，除了五弟之外，双胞胎也已经站到了他的身边，仍在支持我的就只剩下卡尼斯提——不过，并非由于卡尼斯提有多喜欢我，他只是讨厌提耶科莫。仅此而已。数分钟前卡尼斯提正说到三弟恐怕不久就会对至高王冠动手，突然间，幻觉便击中了我。

……不，那不是幻觉。我想起恍惚间看到的那些场景，只觉得恐惧和痛苦顺着脊椎骨一节节地爬上来。

“……你是说，魔苟斯强行增强了你和迈提莫之间的联结？让你共享了他的感官？”听完我的叙述，卡尼斯提霍然起身，紧锁眉头下的双眼锐利如刀，“等等，看你最近的状态……这不是他第一次这么干吧？”

我自知没法再瞒下去，苦笑着点头：“这几年来他一直在试，以前顶多是影响我的梦境……刚才是他最成功的一次。”

“而你没法反抗，是吗？”卡尼斯提暴躁起来，“因为你‘失去’了你的音乐？失去了你的力量？但你知道究竟是为什么，卡纳芬威。”他突然话锋一转，“迈提莫被俘之后，你心灵的障壁突然硬化到了连我都无法击穿的地步，然后你就从那个疯疯癫癫的歌手变成了这个理性、冷酷到让人害怕的摄政王……你对自己做了什么？你到底在隐藏什么？你到底在害怕什么？”他一边连珠炮似地发问，一边不耐烦地在桌旁走来走去。

我抿了抿唇，正打算开口，他却喘了口气继续往下说，几乎是在冲着我吼了：“你的力量仍然在——刚刚你差点烧掉这间屋子！你根本没有‘失去’音乐，玛卡劳瑞，你 **丢弃** 了它。我不在乎你有什么难言之隐。我一点也不在乎！但你必须找回你的力量，我们的族人不会信任一个被大敌搅得心神不宁的、虚弱的摄政王！你拒绝营救迈提莫、对诺洛芬威退让，已经让很多人恨上你了！这样下去，他们终究会倒向提耶科莫——你也知道那意味着什么。父亲不会愿意看到——”

那个称呼突然从空气中砸向我们，我看见卡尼斯提像被针扎了般一个激灵，收住了脚步。半晌，他有些艰难地挪动身子转向我，涨红了脸：“抱歉，我言重了——卡诺，你还好……吧？”

我在他笨拙的关切下挤出一个微笑：“别担心我，我会认真考虑你的提议的……你不妨先回去，还有几份报告没处理完吧？”

他似乎还不太放心，上上下下打量我半天，才转身出去。

四弟的脚步声渐渐远去，我慢慢松开了紧攥到僵硬的拳。

卡尼斯提的那些问句像利刃般翻出喉间的烂肉，许多被琐碎杂事掩埋的思绪久违地上浮，黑暗之中，我瞪视过去数年来始终被我逃避的一切，只觉得触目惊心。

鬼使神差地，我微微开口，控制着气流从喉间冲出。

一个音符。

我唱的声音很轻很轻，自己听来却像无数烟花在眼前和耳边迸裂。视线中升起摇荡的火焰，它们在重叠的乐句中扭曲成了……火红的长发，兄长站在双圣树下，对我微笑……

乐音撞击耳膜，震颤一路传递至五脏六腑，我死死咬着手腕不让自己尖叫出声，同时看到目光尽头赤红汹涌而来，血海中漂浮着迈提莫残损的肢体……我曾在噩梦中见过魔苟斯扯下他的四肢，无数个残缺的迈提莫站在我面前，眼瞳汇成铁灰色的死海……管风琴掀起雷霆，安格班的囚徒在质问：卡纳芬威，你在哪里？……你在哪里？

铁锈味在口中四散，愧疚化作巨蟒死死缠绕着胸腔，将我压碎，让我沉向那片红……我在被音乐压垮之前耗尽残存的理智抓住桌沿，推开座椅，摔在了地上。乐音渐弱，在周身的剧痛中我想着——这就是我在害怕的一切，那个冷静而理性的“卡纳芬威”背后隐藏着的一切……和迈提莫有关的一切。

我爱他。我救不了他。

我蜷缩在壁炉边，模模糊糊地看见壁炉的余烬中又窜起了一团火。

我的歌是烈焰的歌……

不能再这样下去了。

我撑起上半身，把披散的卷发拨到耳后。四弟说得对——我必须找回我的力量。歌者玛卡劳瑞才能和黑暗大敌的精神力抗衡，才能左右那些随时会脱缰的音乐，而摄政王卡纳芬威只是一介普通精灵而已。

我是在音乐中诞生的孩子，一旦自己的音乐失控，就会滑回那个无限的世界。此前，是迈提莫——我第一眼见到的迈提莫，抓着我的手，把我留在现实之中。失去他以后，我必须找到新的锚点。

还有什么足以作为锚？只剩下我自己。

我出神地凝望炉膛中跳跃的红，心中浮起了一个堪称疯狂的想法。

**6**

在歌唱着的万事万物之中，“我”最爱的是火。那无形的形体中，泼洒着扑面而来的热情；它的跳跃变化无穷、毫无规律，却又蕴含着最疯狂、最动人的旋律；它每时每刻都在将其他音符吞吃入腹，却也在毁灭中创造出全新的乐章……

我曾在火焰中重生，彼时迈提莫对我说——别碰火。

“请给我第二次机会，”我对着那片赤红虔诚地低语，如痴又如醉，“让我……成为‘我’。”

我伸出手去。

**7**

极致的快乐属于蒙福之地，极致的痛苦属于钢铁之牢。而席卷我的是这片苍莽大地上独有的情感——快感与悔恨相混、放纵与节制交叠、既引人飞升又诱人堕落——

火焰在指尖绽开，我扬起头，生生将哽在喉间的惨呼扭转为脑海中浮现的第一首歌——那是我在提力安时最喜欢的小调。歌谣和幻觉一同冲出胸腔，同时我回想着自己作为歌者的状态，试着用意识抓住歌声，然后压缩——压缩——

有什么东西攥住了我的手腕，我垂下眼，看见一身白衣、漂亮得像天神的迈提莫，提力安的街道在他脚下朝四面八方展开，漫天星辰流光溢彩。

“跟我来，弟弟！”他肆意地笑着，“晚宴就要开始了！”

我的手在疼痛中抽搐，骨骼中却开出快意的花，癫狂却真切的情感将我牢牢锚定在现世之中。我默念，听见自己的声音在意识中回荡如暴风雨： **我不在那里** 。那些快乐早已是过往云烟，我穿越悲伤渡海而来， **我在此地** 。

音乐汇聚，新的乐章展开，我歌唱着中洲的处女地，凝聚我所有热爱与泪水的苍莽群山，恍惚间瞥见面前火焰轰然腾空，光明大盛如同日月升起。我再次试图将声音压缩于掌中，歌谣却冲破了我的控制，我开始下坠，坠向那副囚徒的残躯。

 **我不在那里！** 我无心去在意是否会被人听见，大喊出声。我会去救你，但不是此时此刻。我的前方仍有漫漫长路， **我在此地。**

铁链崩裂，火焰倾泻而下。转瞬间，歌声和疼痛尽数消失，我悬浮于无边无际的虚空之中，比最细微的尘埃还渺小，比阿尔达最边缘的生命还孤独。同时我却感受到了仿佛来自时间之外的震颤，在意识到那是何物的一瞬间，我只觉得浑身僵硬——那是大乐章，阿尔达的大乐章正流动在我的骨骼中。随即，洛斯加的那个夜晚在脑海中一闪而过。我突然寻回了自己的嗓音。

**你又要左右我的意志吗？你在小觑费诺里安的骄傲吗？**

乐章并未回答我的质问，它只是一如既往地低喃着，没有旋律，也无法理解。但这一次，我却听见一个声音仿佛直接在胸腔中响起：

**你是谁？**

这就是大乐章对我的挑战？我几乎要大笑出声。 **我是卡纳芬威·玛卡劳瑞，是我歌谣的掌控者；除此之外，再无其他头衔。**

**你是谁？**

又是同样的声音，我突然仿佛置身火海，疼痛争先恐后地撕咬每一条神经。我不记得自己有没有惨叫出声，也不记得当时究竟看见了什么。但我知道我失败了，命运再度钳制了我的喉咙，我记得自己作出了命运授意下的回答，只是那回答早已淹没在火光之中。

**8**

睁开眼时，我仍然躺在壁炉边的地上，上半身靠在卡尼斯提胸前。旁边的炉膛里只剩下一点点余火。

“二哥……”卡尼斯提的声音抖得像见了鬼，“到底怎么回事？我听见……”

“我没事。”我摇摇头，“没别的人过来吧？”

“——你还在担心这个？！”他差点大叫起来，“你……”

他猛地闭上了嘴。我感觉到他的意识拂过我心灵的表层，然后像被烫到一般弹开了。

“……你的歌……”他喘不上气似的说。

我低头，慢慢摊开方才始终紧攥着的双手。手指上没有伤痕。什么也没有。但我依然看见了被火焰灼烧的痕迹，它正在完成最后的愈合；那痕迹不在指尖，却在掌心。

**9**

“我和四弟谈过了……”

“嘘。”我低头，再次为迈提莫擦掉额上的冷汗，嗓音轻柔得像哄一只猫，“别说话了，好好休息。”

医者说他伤口的情况已经基本稳定了，但更艰难的日子随之而来。他清醒时一刻不停地被肢体疼痛和精神创伤折磨，昏睡时又挣扎于无穷无尽的噩梦中。我知道他在那些梦境里会遭受什么。所幸我的歌能减缓他的痛苦，我求芬德卡诺把他送回了米斯林南岸、费诺里安的要塞中，每晚在他身边歌唱至黎明。疲劳让我无法再胜任摄政王的所有职责，最后我接受卡尼斯提的建议，将大部分工作匀给了他和提耶科莫。

提耶科莫拿到档案室的钥匙时，脸上浮起了一个狡黠的笑容。

“你早该这么做了，二哥。”他凑到我耳边低声说，“活儿由弟弟们来干，你就专心受罪吧！”

他说得对，这就是受罪。目睹迈提莫的痛苦于我而言和酷刑无异。更残酷的是，我无法替他分担。

我轻轻抚摸着迈提莫剪得短短的额发，想劝他闭上眼睛，他却固执地转过头看向我。

“四弟跟我讲了……他——对你做的事。”我们都明白那个“他”是谁。

我突然被不详的预感笼罩。“迈提莫——”

他晦暗的灰眼睛望着我，梦呓般地说：“他说，每次我呼唤你名字的时候，他就可以趁机……我试着不去想你，但是我做不到……对不起。”

他居然在向我道歉。我感觉所有血液轰地一声冲上头顶，我想撕扯自己的头发，想拿手剖开自己的胸膛，想跪下来求他宽恕，想尖叫到整座米斯林要塞化为尘土——但我什么也没说。被压制到极限的音乐在胸腹中翻滚，我握紧他瘦骨嶙峋的左手，俯下身，吻上了他的嘴唇。

火舌从我们唇齿相接的地方一路舔至全身，我感觉到迈提莫浑身一颤，随即卸下防备接受了我。我亲吻他苍白的唇，手指痉挛着埋进干枯如余烬的红发，脑海中有一个声音在叫嚣： **这是错误的，别碰火，别碰火！** 而我把那警告抛之脑后。他的火要熄灭了，这一次换我来点燃他。

迈提莫的左手突然绷直了，弓紧的脊背埋进被褥里，我听见他痛苦的呻吟。在近乎疯狂的冲动之下，我毫不迟疑地松开抚摸他头发的手，探进层叠的布料，然后沿着他身体的线条向下。他身上几乎没有一丝伤痕，因为安格班会“尽职尽责”地治好他，但我知道那之下埋藏着怎样的痛苦，我曾和他感同身受……我轻触他的皮肤，指尖像被火烧一样痛得我发抖，但无与伦比的快乐又同时挤满感官，正如那天我将双手伸进炉膛……我继续吻他，直到他惊喘着扬起脖颈，呼吸中的痛苦被情欲取代，直到他开始追逐我的掌心……

“卡诺——”在唇齿分离的间隙，他颤抖着低语，温热吐息拂过我的面颊。言语是有魔力的，那一刻我们作为同源的兄弟向彼此敞开，他的欢愉流淌进我的血管——这就足够了。费诺里安不向诸神祈祷，所以我在心中默念： **火焰啊，请让我减轻他的苦痛，我不在乎背负世间所有的咒诅，只要能换回那个灵魂比太阳还炽烈的长兄** 。

我在我们双双窒息之前移开了。他轻喘着抬眼看我，面颊因尚未释放的情潮而滚烫。当我抬手开始解开自己长袍的扣子，他的眼睛猛地睁大了。当然，他总是知道自己的弟弟想做什么。

“卡诺，别。”他的声音带着恐惧，“你会疼。”

“嘘。”我再次俯身，食指按上他的唇，“什么都别说，什么都别想，只要感受‘我们’就可以了……奈雅，我无法替你背负痛苦，但也许，我可以帮你忘记它。”

**10**

何为费诺里安？

我们是灼热的灵魂，明知会被烧灼殆尽，也义无反顾地投身烈火。我们一手举着染血的刀剑，一手拥着自己的弟兄，然后肆意地大笑着走向堕落。

**11**

“大乐章？”

迈提莫放下笔起身，肩上的披风随着他的动作滑落。我上前一步接住，帮他扣好胸前的纽扣。

“嗯，它又在我的脑海中出现了……虽然听不懂，但它还是令我有些心神不宁。”我说，“我在想，它是否暗示着什么，或是在向我揭示将来的危险。我们刚刚建立的诸领地还很脆弱，如果大敌选择在此时攻击，后果难以预料。”

兄长歪着头打量了我片刻，最后微笑着拉起我的手：“我们出去吹吹风吧。”

我跟着他走向露台。这是个晴朗的冬日，希姆凛以北一片雪白，铁色山脉如沉睡的巨兽般伏在地平线上。寒风割过脸庞，普通精灵若只穿长袍和披风站在室外很快就会冻得浑身僵硬，但火焰的魂魄从不畏惧寒冷。寒冷只会助我们清醒。我们肩并肩站在栏杆旁，迈提莫的嗓音在耳边响起：“卡诺，你确定那是歌唱着阿尔达命运的大乐章？”

“我确实就是那样理解它的。那种感觉……没法用言语形容。”

“那就打开你的心灵，让我听听。”

数秒后，兄长皱起眉：“我什么也没有听见。”

“这么说，它的确针对我一人……”我凝视着不远处希姆凛的城墙，感觉某种低沉刺耳的韵律缠住了自己的四肢。

“卡诺，”迈提莫冷不丁地说，我从越发晦暗的思绪中惊醒，“卡诺，抬头。”

我顺着他手指的方向望去，看见白茫茫的天空。

“我明白你的意思，”我喃喃地说，“诺多的前路广阔无垠，我们不求助于命运——我们嘲笑命运。”苍白天地之中，我兄长的红发燃烧着，而我转身向那片比太阳更灿烂的赤红：“但迈提莫，我们得正视命运的力量！想想阿拉曼！如果那声音真的有意义，那我必须理解它……”

思绪突然一阵飘忽，议事厅里的炉火在眼前晃动，我嗓音一凛：“——也是为了理解我自己。”

“你有什么办法么？”

“……有。”炉火的跃动愈发诡谲，我的声音低下去，“有办法。”

 **你是个疯子。** 门在背后关上时，我听到耳边有人说。我并没回头，只是自嘲地笑了笑：“如果这是一出歌剧，这份疯狂会让它更有趣，不是么，玛卡劳瑞？观众喜欢疯子。”我把一扇扇窗甩在身后，窗外苍白的太阳睁着眼睛。

当晚，我屏退所有侍从，闭紧房门，将窗帘尽数拉上，再用力量封锁整个空间。然后，和数十年前一样，我再次站在了壁炉前。

那是一场令人筋疲力尽的搏斗，我感觉自己在无边无际的痛苦中泅渡了数个年头，睁开眼时，挂钟的时针却仅跳动了一格。我跪在火焰旁冷汗直流，瞪视着自己焦黑的双手，唱治愈之歌的声音嘶哑得像乌鸦。但我毫不在意那些疼痛，山崩地裂般的交响曲轰鸣于脑海中，它们都歌唱着同一句话——我在虚空中耗尽意志力、从我听见过的所有乐章残篇中剥离并理解的唯一一句话。

伤口渐渐愈合，我用干涩的嗓子继续唱着，歌声很快变成了断断续续的、癫狂的大笑，我抓着地毯，在黑暗中笑得上气不接下气，笑到泪流满面。外面万籁俱寂，我爬起来从房间这头走到那头，抓起碰到的每件东西摔碎再用歌令其恢复原状。歌至激昂之时，我双手荡开窗帘，与孤悬空中的月亮遥遥对望。

 **这样的舞台棒极了，不是么？** 我在满屋银辉中默念， **观众喜欢疯子。**

当阿瑞恩的第一缕光从窗帘的缝隙间钻进室内之时，我已经做出了决定。

**12**

“兄长，您找我？”

迈提莫从长桌后霍然起身，高大身躯遮蔽了我面前稀薄的冬日阳光。他语气平静，却又深藏着不可辩驳的威严：“解释一下你昨晚做的事。”

“……兄长？”我微微一惊，斗篷下的手在他视线范围之外悄然握紧。那里的烧伤早就被我治好了，但皮肉的焦糊味似乎仍挥之不去。——迈提莫知道了什么？我还以为我对声音和心灵的封闭做得滴水不漏。

“你的护卫说你把他们全支走了，将自己反锁在房间里。而且……有些纽带是你无法单方面砍断的，玛卡劳瑞。”他向我摊开左手，手心并无伤痕，但我一瞬间便明白，他必定感知到了我的所作所为。

我直视他铁灰色的眼睛。“我试图理解我听见的声音。那个方法曾经成功过……我就是在那时夺回对音乐的控制的。”

“就为这种事，你用火烧自己？”迈提莫低吼，他眼中愤怒的锋芒令我瑟缩了一下。他伸手捉住我的右手腕拉到面前，看到我愈合如初的掌心，脸上总算有了些血色。

“我不怕火。”我说，“也不在乎疼痛。但我必须去弄明白一些东西，这关乎我们的未来。”

我们对视了片刻，我脸上一定是和他一样执拗的表情。最后他叹了口气拉我入怀，吻我的额头：“卡诺，你真不让人省心。”

 **你先反思下你自己吧** 。我没把这句话说出口，而是把脸埋进他的红发里，抗议似地咬了咬他的耳垂。他在我耳边问：

“那么，关于你说的大乐章，你有理解什么吗？”

昨晚折磨我的歌声乍然轰响，头顶上绘着八芒星的天顶冲我砸下来，我浑身冰冷。但有谁又温暖了我，迈提莫的胸膛和我贴得那么紧，我能听见他灼热的血液昂然奔流，眼前红铜色的长发烧成漫天火海。 **我的兄长，他就是烈焰本身。而我将义无反顾地投身烈火，即便明知自己会被灼烧殆尽。**

“没有。”我踮起脚吻他的睫毛，“我什么也没有理解。”

**13**

我所歌唱的，你正聆听的，究竟是什么样的故事？

我无意重复史家的叙述，对你而言那早已是老生常谈；也无意去赞颂或辩解，费诺里安的功过由后人评说，我们的遗迹在无数个万年之后也已成过眼云烟。我想讲的是那之外的故事，我想唱的是诺多兰提之外的歌，我想带你碰触那时至今日仍未熄灭的火焰，我歌中的火焰。

在那之后，我不停地创作，废寝忘食地用文字与音乐记录贝烈瑞安德的一草一木，如同大限将至的次生子女般步履匆匆。我不停地歌唱，横越四百年的和平、数十年的战争，横越无数错误与眼泪，一直到你能在史书上读到的、我们故事的尽头。关于我在那个夜晚知晓的一切，我始终沉默着，哪怕是对我深爱的兄长、对我收养的孩子们；我只是不停地歌唱。

如今这个故事也快要走到尽头，但那不是我的终点……

**14**

我紧紧地、紧紧地抱着迈提莫，好像生怕只要一松手，他就会化作飞灰消逝。我用僵硬的手背擦去他额上的冷汗，嗓音嘶哑得难以辨认：

“放下它，迈提莫，放下……”

他在我怀中颤抖，好像又变回了那个刚被芬德卡诺带回来的迈提莫。我抓住他的手，忍着剧痛试图掰开他的手指，但他猛地缩了回去。茜玛丽尔在他手中绽放出令人作呕的彩色辉光，我不记得父亲的造物什么时候变得如此恶心了，它正在夺走他仅剩的左手……

“玛卡劳瑞，”他低声说，“看着我。”

我动作一滞，抬起眼。但他并未与我对视，他铁灰色的双眼涣散而茫然地望进虚空——我的兄长，我们逃离军营时，他凝视茜玛丽尔太久，那颗美丽宝石的光芒刺瞎了他的眼睛……

“告诉我，”他的声音因疼痛而扭曲，“你知道多长时间了？”

“知道什么？”

“结局。”他简单地回答。

有数秒的时间，我一句话都说不出来。他最终还是发现了。迈提莫总能发现他弟弟费尽心思隐瞒的事。我本打算把那个沉重的秘密藏到一切的落幕。最后我开口了，那些在胸腔中堆积了数百年的话语都冲到喉头，我飞快地、连珠炮似地向他倾诉…… **说出来，说出来，要来不及了……**

“那年冬天，我说我试着理解大乐章但失败了，你还记得吗？我骗了你，迈提莫。那时，大乐章已经向我揭示……

“所谓‘判决’是有转圜余地的，迈提莫，被裁决者仍能凭自己的双手逃避它、改变它、甚至扭转它……但我们在阿拉曼听见的不是维拉的判决，那名使者来自未来，他口中所述的，是对他而言的历史。那就是大乐章告诉我的，从那天起我就知道，我们永远没有可能完成誓言，我们必将被褫夺、被打败、被毁灭，我们的奋战自始至终都毫无意义……

“我看见眼前展开一条烈焰熊熊的道路，我听见厄运的脚步声如影随形，我想起你对我说过的，‘别碰火’……可是去他妈的痛苦！去他妈的厄运！去他妈的永恒的黑暗！如果维拉告诉我这些是为了让我——这个火焰的灵魂——震颤于命运的威能，屈服于注定的失败，那他们永远都别想得逞！那一天，我决定和我的弟兄们一起跃入烈焰，我将在火刑架上高歌……

“我拿起了笔——在无法逆转的毁灭面前，记录和保存本身即已是反抗……我试着尽可能减少战争中的伤亡，我在必然的失败来临前就带着臣属撤退，因为我写下的故事要靠他们带向未来……

“与此同时，我写得越多，就越能理解——我看见另一个自己从群山之巅俯瞰贝烈瑞安德，注视每一个灵魂的悲欢喜乐，我写下的文章、音乐都汇聚成宏大的交响，如巨龙般穿梭在大地上空……于是我理解了，在神眼中我们都是舞台上的戏子，无论如何反抗，也不过是在既定的轨道上一路狂奔，出演一场宏大无比的戏剧。那些坐在维林诺的家伙，那只天穹之上的眼睛，都在从更高的维度上品味我们的悲剧，欣赏我们的痛苦。哈哈，伊露维塔他老人家根本不爱我们，他的所有设计都是为了让这出舞台剧更扣人心弦、更美……” 我说着渎神的言语，展开双臂，放肆地大笑。

“可是我越是理解，就越被异化，我时常惊觉自己在透过那只冷酷无情的眼睛观看世界，情不自禁地思索该怎样做才能让我们的故事更有审美价值……我在坠向大乐章，迈提莫，我早就知道茜玛丽尔已经不属于我们，可我还是顺从了你的意志，因为‘迈兹洛斯和玛格洛尔抢夺精灵宝钻’将是这出戏剧最精彩的片段之一，我必须演完它，观众会为我们的痛苦落泪，为我们献上山呼海啸般的掌声……”我说不清自己到底是在哭还是在笑，“你看，迈提莫，我正在变成怪物，我把自己绑上了火刑架……”

下一秒，我被拉进了温暖的怀抱中，我的兄长摸索着抱住我，用他的断腕摩挲着我的后背……这胜过世间一切歌谣与言语，他的温度几乎将我的骨骼都融化。

“都结束了，我们离开吧，”我喃喃道，“你和我尽职尽责地演完了应演的部分，现在让我们到聚光灯照不到的地方去吧……我来做你的眼睛，你来把我留在这人世间，扔掉茜玛丽尔，抛开姓名和家纹，忘却过往和责任，我们自由了，迈提莫，我们自由了……”

 **谎言！** 那个高高在上的声音说， **你明知他的戏还没落幕，你不可能把他束缚在此……**

 **滚！！** 我无声地咆哮，脚下大地猛然一颤，我瞥见烈焰轰然一声从四周的地缝中涌出，黑沉沉的天幕燃烧起来……我伸手扶住迈提莫的脸庞，吻上了他干裂的唇……

我们在旷野中不顾一切地做爱，我让他粗暴地占有我，仿佛这样就能确证彼此的存在，就能把他永远留在我的身边。一切结束之后我拥着他入睡，茜玛丽尔在不远处闪烁着……

“命运不会再干预我们的道路了，对吗，卡诺？”坠入梦神的领域之前，我听见他这么问我。

“嗯。”我迷迷糊糊地蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，“我们会一起得到自由和欢乐……”

我筋疲力尽地失去了意识，在无梦的睡眠中漂浮了很久。睁眼时，身边空空如也。

我立刻明白了一切。

我抓起茜玛丽尔，慢慢、慢慢地站起来。

视野中跳跃着欢欣明朗的阳光，我终于开始止不住地流泪。但我并没感到多少悲伤，泪水冲开脸上的尘灰，我却意识到自己在笑，笑得弯了腰，一个声音在脑海中说： **愚蠢！时至今日，你还妄想愚弄命运？**

“我早就预料到了，我不后悔。”我笑着说，“至少在选择自己谢幕的方式时，他是自由的。”

我伸开双臂拥抱天空，开始歌唱。大地崩裂，海水从地平线彼端奔涌而来，我放任自己被冰冷的湛蓝色吞没，松开手，那颗茜玛丽尔最后闪烁了一瞬，立刻被海流带向了无限深处。变幻的光线中我看见巡游的鱼群，一只硕大的、悲悯的眼睛与我对视又消失，然后我被山峦般的脊背托出了海面，脚下那只抹香鲸高唱鲸歌与我相和……我将整个贝烈瑞安德的残余部分沉入海底，令崩塌的群山与破碎的大地在水下重组，搭起诸要塞的重重厅堂，用水藻代替花草树木，以珊瑚重现万家灯火……同时我听见昂扬的歌，我自己的歌，精灵的歌、矮人的歌、人类的歌、万物的歌，众生在我身边合唱，交织成一首前所未有的、壮美无比的交响曲，火焰般燃烧的交响曲……最后我举起右手，在风暴般的和声中，希姆凛要塞劈裂海面升起。踏着巨鲸的脊椎，我走上那曾是山丘的孤岛，注视着灌木和藤蔓钻出泥土，顷刻间将大理石立柱与雕像层层缠绕。我走过那些已成废墟的厅堂，海鸥在头顶盘旋，无名野花争相怒放，生命在歌唱，世界在歌唱。

我在昔日希姆凛领主的王座前单膝跪地。

“你看，我为我们的故事写下了完美的终幕，他们再也不会忘记你啦。”我亲吻冰冷的椅面，“就由我来记住我们的一切，把我们的功绩传唱到世界尽头，然后在最终的最终与你再会。”

我将一直走下去，一无所有，却又无所不有。我离开了舞台，将从此作为一个旁观者，欣赏一切，铭记一切。这是世界的选择，也是我的选择。

 **你是谁？** 数百年前来自大乐章的诘问从记忆深处浮至耳边。

我是卡纳芬威·玛卡劳瑞，烈焰的歌者。我掌控我的乐章，铭记并传唱我爱的一切的故事，只要我还在唱，他们就没有被遗忘。 **我是火焰，我是记忆，我是世界的一部分，我就是世界。**

那时间之外的观众啊，你是否仍在聆听？如今这个故事也快要走到尽头，但那不是你我的终点。我请求你，铭记我们的故事，铭记你自己的故事，直到这世界的尽头。请与我合唱这一曲烈焰之歌。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 1.完全想不起为什么要写这篇文，似乎突然有灵感然后就写了。（现在我怀疑我当时是鼹鼠搞太多开始贤者了所以爬回双梅……）也没有什么大纲……
> 
> 2.这是我第一次打大tag写长一点的东西，抖
> 
> 3.一和二中间卡了一个月，我每天都在思考怎么写然后思考不出来，甚至想坑了算了，反正我老挖坑不填人了
> 
> 4.本来结局想走Echoes那条哑巴二梅线的但是没走起来，不过搞了瞎子大梅也很开心
> 
> 5.很大一部分脱胎于我高二时用午休时间偷偷写的文，那篇讲的是目盲的大梅在精生最后一晚穿越重重梦境最后走到了火山口，很久以前的《猎手》就是那个故事的一部分。烈焰之歌里有好几句都是当时写过的。
> 
> （可惜当年的本子找不着了
> 
> 6.搞双梅好累但是好爽，我从出生起就单推双梅了，祝愿世上北极圈人都摆脱冷气只是向上走，有一点腿肉割一点腿肉
> 
> 7.我！！爱！！！疯批！！！！二梅！！！！！


End file.
